Drabbles a SP
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Serie de Drabbles dedicados a South Park según me llega la inspiración. Actual: Ready to love again / Pairing: Style
1. Deja que se queme

_**Kuroi**: ¡No prometo nada! Es algo que se viene y lo escribo, okay?_

_**Karasu**: Mujer, pareces alterada 0.0_

_**Kuroi**: Tu sabes el por qué, Karasu! Bien *toma aire* Ojalá les guste esta serie de drabbles ^^ Aquí les dejo el primero~_

_**Karasu**: ¿Donde mas se los vas a dejar? ¬¬_

_**Kuroi**: ¬¬U_

_Bien... se podría decir que este es más o menos el pensamiento de Stan cuando Wendy cofcofperracofcof termina con él (de nuevo) *3*  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Park (c) Matt Stone &amp; Trey Parker<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Deja que se queme<strong>

Logro ver como la ciudad se quema. Mis sueños se van volando como cenizas al viento. Tu voz ya no esta presente. Solo el silencio. Mi corazón sangra ¿Dónde estás?

"_¿Dónde estabas cuando todo se vino abajo?"_

Nunca creí que me ibas a engañar.

"_¿Dónde estas ahora?"_

No se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar este dolor. O cuanto tiempo planeas esconder tu rostro.

"_¿Tienes miedo?"_

Por favor, deja ya de jugar este inmaduro juego.

"_Ponte de pie y lucha"_

No dejaré que arda.

"_Deja que se queme"_

La ciudad esta en llamas. Las pasiones se queman. Una lección que nunca aprendí. La vida… ¿El mundo es solo una promesa rota?

"_¿Es tu amor sólo una gota de lluvia?_

_¿Dejarás a nuestro amor en el fuego?"_

Aguantando el dolor en lo que me queda de vida. No escondas tu rostro.

"_¿A que le temes?"_

Ya no juegues más…

"_¿Lucharás?"_

Evitaré que se extinga.

"_Deja que se queme"_

Esconderé todas las quemaduras. Ya no hará daño cuando deje de arder.

"_Deja que se queme"_

Soportaré todo lo que sea necesario. Mi rostro lo iluminarán las llamas de un nuevo amor. Mi pondré de pie y seguiré adelante.

"_Lucha"_

El juego se acabó.

"_Ya no temas"_

Dejaré que arda… las quemaduras sanarán. De las cenizas volveré a vivir…

"_Deja que se queme"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi<strong>: Ultra hiper mega corto pero es lo q se me ocurrió x3_

_**Karasu**: Además allí dice -DRABBLE- debe ser corto, no te alteres tanto. Cielos -.-_

_Reviews~? T^T  
><em>


	2. Lo que somos

_**Kuroi**: Segundo Drabble! Wii~!_

_**Karasu**: Deberías estar inspirada para otra cosa ¬¬_

_**Kuroi**: Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es inevitable T^T Espero que les guste este._

_Este trata principalmente de la amistad de los cuatro personajes principales. Esta inspirada en parte en mi grupo de mis amigos también :I Neee~!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que somos<strong>

Nosotros somos los que no tienen miedo. Aquellos del corazón roto. Tenemos cicatrices que nunca desaparecerán.

Nadie nos olvida. No tenemos nada que ocultar. No creemos en las mentiras. Nada nos paraliza.

Solemos ser el sacrificio. La llama en nuestro interior nunca morirá.

Nunca nos equivocamos.

Cuando alguien se queda atrás lo ayudamos a retomar el camino. No renunciaremos nunca a una lucha. No vamos a negar la verdad.

"_Podemos ser lo que somos"_

¡Estamos vivos! Podemos luchar ¡No nos pueden contener!

"_Es lo que somos"_

Nosotros con uno para siempre. Sin nada que ocultar salimos a la luz. Eliminando el espacio que hay entre nosotros. Somos lo que somos. Somos nosotros.

Nunca moriremos. Nunca. Saldremos con vida de esta agotadora lucha.

Somos únicos. Nadie se queda atrás. Ninguno renuncia a la verdad. Estaremos allí siempre.

"_No te dejaremos atrás"_

Una batalla tortuosa que ganaremos. Nadie nos vencerá ¡Acepten nuestra realidad!

"_Un alma… cuatro vidas"_

En esta prisión llamada vida… ustedes están encerrados con nosotros.

"¡Somos los que mandan!"

Nada podrá detenernos. Somos imparables. Si te metes con uno te las verás con todos. Inseparables.

"_Es lo que somos"_

Témenos. Ámanos. Nos dará igual. Solo nos importa lo que pase aquí. En nuestro mundo. Déjennos en paz. De nada servirán las barreras que nos imponen ¡Las romperemos!

"_A través de todo"_

Lucharemos. Saldremos vivos de esta guerra. Nada nos separará. Somos esto y así somos. Unidos desde siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi<strong>: Los nervios me carcomen ¡Por favor, no me maten! ¡Tengo suficiente con el gobierno!_


	3. Pérdida

**Damien x Christophe**

**SE RECOMIENDA ESCUCHAR "HYMN FOR THE MISSING" DE "RED"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pérdida<strong>

Estaba en aquel lugar… donde siempre se solían encontrar… en secreto.

Era un amor prohibido. Un pecado. Aún para el anticristo. Pero al mismo tiempo era algo tan inevitable.

Recordó el momento en que se conocieron. En aquel lugar lleno de miseria, personas sin valor, odio y miedo. No era el infierno, solo el lugar que Damian encontraba como insignificante, la Tierra.

Un intercambio de miradas… solo se necesitó eso… aquellos ojos que irradiaban un brillo de rebeldía le llamaron su atención… cautivando todo su ser.

"_Debe ser mío"_

Le encantó su cabello descuidado. Amaba cuando sonreía con sorna. Adoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

"_Solo mío"_

Necesitaba hablarle. Escuchar su voz. Tener aquellos labios impregnados de tabaco sobre los suyos. Contrarrestar su frialdad con toda la calidez de aquel cuerpo. Emborracharse en su aroma.

Cielos, si que lo amaba y nunca se habían dirigido palabra alguna.

Pero ese día, cuando volvió a su lugar secreto, un lugar alejado del mundo y de la peste humana… allí estaba él… con un infaltable cigarrillo en sus labios. De nuevo la mirada. Esa mirada involuntariamente seductora.

"_Esos labios…"_

Sin avisar ni hablar aún se acercó a él. A paso firme y sin desviar la vista. Sus ojos rojos chocaban con los marrones del contrario.

Fue algo casi irreal. Sencillo y lleno de emociones.

Con lentitud rodeó su cadera con una brazo y con aquel que tenía libre apartó el molesto cigarro de sus finos y apetitosos labios.

"_Más cerca…"_

No hubo queja por parte del castaño, simplemente se dedicó a saborear el beso que el más alto le prodigaba. Probando cada rincón.

Desde aquel entonces se encontraban allí. Sin previo aviso del encuentro. Sin decirse día u hora. Simplemente iban y allí estaba el ajeno. Siendo amantes secretos. Apartados de la humanidad y su miseria. Siendo parte el uno del otro.

"_Pero ahora…"_

Ahora ya no estaba… sentado bajo la sombra del árbol donde se entregaron a la pasión. Esperando a aquel que nunca regresó.

Desde que el castaño decidió aceptar esa misión… no lo ha vuelto a ver… sin razón de su muerte ni cuerpo que enterrar… la ira lo invadía…

Fijó su vista al horizonte, tratando de evitar lo inevitable… no lo logró… una lágrima se hizo presente y surcó su pálido rostro.

"_Vuelve…"_

Rompió en llanto. Sollozando sobre el césped. Sus dedos incrustados en la tierra. Reviviendo cada momento que pasó con él.

"_Christophe…"_

Se sentía como un marica, pero lo amaba… amaba a ese chico de ojos marrones y rebeldes. Amaba todo de él… y se fue… le fue arrebatado…

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Tensado en el suelo mientras regaba el pasto con lágrimas de dolor. Se incorporó lleno de rabia y gritó… gritó lo más fuerte que podía… deseaba verlo pero ni eso se le concedía…

"_¿Por qué te fuiste?"_

Volvió a caer de rodillas. Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. El llanto no cesaba y al igual que su dolor en el pecho.

No podía simplemente arrancarse le corazón y ya… no podía olvidarlo… lo extrañaba… sus abrazos, sus besos, sus suspiros… todo.

"_Quiero estar contigo…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi<strong>: Nothing to say :I_


	4. Ready to love again

_**Kuroi**: Rigth! Dos reviews! Vamos bien, Karasu e_e_

_**Karasu:** Como digas ¬¬_

_**Kuroi:** Bien, este fic es inspirado en la canción "Ready to love again" de "Lady Antebellum" (me la enseñó mi madre *-*) Es un Style, espero les guste *w* Hay les va..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ready to love again<strong>

Estoy en el cuarto de mi habitación. Estirado en mi cama sin nada que hacer. Mi grupo mi dijo que debería dejar de tener esos pensamientos tan góticos.

Me estoy alejando del mundo. Ya no quiero sentir nada por nadie. Pero… ¿será lo correcto?

_**Parece que estaba caminando en la dirección equivocada**_

_**Apenas reconocía mi propio reflejo, no**_

_**Con miedo de amar, pero con miedo de estar solo**_

_**Parece que he estado jugando en el lado seguro.**_

_**Construyendo muros alrededor de mi corazón para salvarme.**_

_**Pero es tiempo de dejarme llevar**_

Ya estoy harto de esto. Debo superarlo de una vez. No me dejaré vencer por algo del pasado, no señor. Voy a dejar de lado todo lo que alguna vez me daño. Caminaré a donde se me dé la gana. Ya no tendré miedo a algo a lo que no debía.

_**Si, estoy listo para sentir ahora**_

_**Ya dejé de tener miedo a caer**_

_**Es tiempo de seguir adelante**_

_**Sin miedo a como terminará**_

_**Creo que estoy listo para amar otra vez.**_

Dejaré de sentirme inseguro. Dejaré que la gente miré dentro mi corazón. Ya no tengo por que temer ¡Sin miedo a avanzar! Estaré con alguien que me merezca. Mis amigos tienen razón. Esa Wendy no me merece.

_**Justo cuando crees que ese amor nunca te encontrará**_

_**Huyes, pero aún así él sigue detrás de ti**_

_**Es solo algo que no podemos controlar**_

Si alguien me ama, lo dejaré amarme y de seguro me enamoraré de esa persona. Ya no huiré. Voy a buscar y me encontrarán. Estaré aguardando su llegada. Por que esa persona me va a merecer… y le amaré.

_**Si, estoy listo para sentir ahora**_

_**Ya dejé de tener miedo a caer**_

_**Es tiempo de seguir adelante**_

_**Sin miedo a como terminará**_

_**Creo que estoy listo para amar de nuevo**_

Me levanto de la cama para dirigirme al baño. Me apoyo en el lavamanos y observo mi reflejo. Sonrio. Ya no me cohibiré ante este sentimiento. Seré feliz e iré donde esa perra para decirle a la cara "Mírame, zorra, soy feliz y sin ti" Jaja, deberé hacerlo.

_**Así que ven y encuéntrame**_

_**Estaré esperando por tí**_

_**Seré sostenido por ti esta noche**_

Estaré esperando a aquella persona que me querrá como es debido. Esa persona que no me dejará por que otro tenga más dinero. Me amará tal y como soy. No repudiaría mis defectos, los alabaría. Nuestros sentimientos corresponderán y nos besaremos de la forma más apasionada existente. Je, estoy sonando muy marica en este momento.

_**Si, estoy listo para sentir ahora**_

_**Ya dejé de tener miedo a caer**_

_**Es tiempo de seguir adelante**_

_**Sin miedo a como terminará**_

Saldré a divertirme como antes. Con mis amigos y con desconocidos si es necesario. Alguien toca la puerta. Bajo las escaleras y veo a través de la ventana de quien se trata. Allí está. Esa persona que me amará y que yo amaré. Si, estos son los pensamientos más gays que jamás tendré. Abro la puerta para hacer pasar a la persona futura dueña de mi corazón.

-Hola, Kyle- lo saludo antes de hacerlo pasar. Él me dedica una de esas sonrisas que solo yo puedo recibir -Ve a mi habitación, subiré de inmediato-

Si. Definitivamente él era la persona que destrozaría los muros alrededor de mi corazón.

_**Creo que estoy listo para amar de nuevo.**_

* * *

><p><em>Review~? ;-;<em>

l  
>l<br>l  
>v<p> 


End file.
